wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Brooke
NOTE: BROOKE IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, I WILL BAN YOU. Brooke is a young female SeaWing and she is one of Lightningstrike from RapidClan's OCs. Description Brooke was born a runt, so she is smaller than most other SeaWings her age. She has sky blue scales and mint green secondary scales. Her eyes are purple. Though she is small, it doesn't make her a worse swimmer. She is capable of swimming very fast because of her small size. Personality Brooke is hyper and fun-loving, always ready for an adventure. She believes you shouldn't throw away your past and that you should cherish it forever. That's why she's a bit childish for her age. Brooke likes pranks and jokes, always enjoying a laugh. Sometimes she can still be a bit gloomy, especially when she thinks of her dead siblings and paralyzed mother. Even though practically everything she could have was taken away, she stayed strong and moved on. Brooke enjoys shiny things and giving other dragons nicknames. So far, she has given Queen Dazzling the nickname Dazz and Caldar as Cal. Sometimes she will place the suffix "pants" as in "Ven-pants" or "Kel-pants" Biography On the day she was born, Splash caused a massacre which killed her siblings and forever disabled her mother. The only sibling she has left is her twin brother. Her egg was cracked before she was ready, so she was a runt. Her brother cracked out a few minutes later. For a while, he was her only friend. After going to school, she met new friends such as Caldar and Kel. Brooke often likes going on adventures with them. Reef joined in later. Then she was accidentally attacked by Splash again and went blind because of brain damage. The group managed to get her to the Oracle who fixed her vision. However, Brooke kept her uncanny ability to hear better than other dragons. After the fixing, Brooke suggested the band go to the rainforest to check out some RainWings. They arrived, meeting Ventus and Alex. Brooke enjoyed the time at the RainWings. Relationships Caldar- Caldar is one of Brooke's closest friends. She gave him the nickname "Cal". They both have a sense for adventure and are also both playful. Alluvium- She was the first GeodeWing Brooke ever met in person. After having a skirmish with her, she and Caldar helped her get back to GeodeWing territory. She and Caldar are still a little suspicious of her, and are unsure of her goals. Kel- He and Brooke are also friends. Though he's a lot less hyperactive and fun than her, she still encourages him to loosen up. Stalactite- When she first saw him she attacked. Then she led him to Alluvium. Gallery Brookecolor.png|Brooke's color scheme reference Laugh out loud.png|Brooke as a pony wallpaper SeaWingBase.png|A typical SeaWing. Art by Joy Ang. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Lightningstrike from RapidClan) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)